


Camping Trip

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Camping Trip

“I told them it was going to rain,” I said. Tom and I were cocooned safely within our tent, watching the downpour through one of our little mesh windows. I shivered and he drew me close.

“You did indeed.”

“At least they took their ponchos with them. They’re still going to get soaked, though. Ugh.” I reached over to my backpack and pulled out a book. “And I’m not sure what we’re going to do about dinner since at this rate we won’t be able to make much of a fire.”

“Well, we have some cereal and granola bars. No point in worrying about it now.” He lay back and closed his eyes as I read, stroking my back lazily. He began to knead at the tender spot right above my ass and I hummed with pleasure.

“You know, they probably won’t be back from their hike for awhile yet,” he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I smirked. “So?”

“So… we could finally have some hot, steamy, outdoor sex. That’s on our list.”

“Does it count as ‘outdoor’ if we’re technically inside the tent, though?”

He pulled me down next to him and kissed me fiercely. “Stop overthinking, darling.” He snatched the book out of my hands and chucked it to the side before grabbing my hips and pulling me close. I moaned into his mouth as he dipped a hand into my pants and gave my ass a tight squeeze. I slipped my tongue into his mouth before reciprocating, sliding my hand into the waistband of his jeans and digging my nails into his ass.

He laughed. “Ooh, you naughty thing.”

I pulled off my t-shirt and began to wriggle out of my yoga pants and underwear as he continued to run his hands over me, pausing every so often to knead my soft flesh. He squeezed my breasts through my bra and pushed them together before burying his face in my cleavage. His stubble tickled my skin and I giggled. He trailed hot, wet kisses up to my collarbone before stopping to suck at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I squealed when he bit down.

“Hey!”

He licked me gently where he’d bitten down, before suddenly nipping me again. I playfully slapped his back.

“Damnit, Tom, I already have a bruise on the other side! You want me to wear turtlenecks the rest of the summer?”

“Dear God, no. I just want everyone to know what you’re up to in your spare time.”

“Idiot.”

“Darling, I’ve had those scratches you gave me in Hawaii on my back for the better part of the summer and you don’t see me trying to cover it up. I have no problem with everyone knowing we’re fucking like rabbits. No shame in it.” He grinned as he pulled off his t-shirt while I worked at the zipper of his jeans. He slid them off his hips and kicked them to the side. “Come on. Get on top.”

“In a minute.” I slid across the tent and leaned down to position my lips at his cock. I swirled my tongue at the tip, tasting his precum, and he let out a moan. I lowered my mouth onto him and began moving up and down, coating him completely with my saliva as I cupped and played with his balls with one hand. The other I gently traced over his thighs, then his taut belly, as I continued to work him. I gave him a long, slow suck and he bucked upwards, hitting the back of my throat. Then he grabbed my hair and pulled me up so my face was inches from his.

“Get. On. Top. Of. Me,” he demanded, his voice low and dripping with lust.

“Yes sir.” I smiled as I straddled him. I braced one hand on his chest and used the other to guide his cock to my entrance; I teased him, running just the tip up and down my slit before pressing it against my clit and using it to play with myself.

“You’re toying with me, woman,” he whispered.

“I know,” I replied, my eyes closing as I rocked against him gently. I licked my lips and enjoyed the sensations, his wet warmth heavenly against my sensitive nub. I circled my hips over him as I worked my hand up and down his hardness.

He growled, “That’s it. No more games.” He grabbed me in a bruising grip and slammed me down on his cock. I let out a yelp and squirmed as my walls stretched to accommodate his girth. He stilled within me as he bit down on his lower lip, allowing me to adjust to his size. After a minute, he lifted me back up and began pounding into me relentlessly.

“Ah… ah… Tom… oh,  _fuck_ ,” I cried out as he thrust upwards. “Oh,  _fuck,_  baby, that feels so good…”

“You’re so… tight… and wet…  _fuck_ ,” he moaned.

“Tom…  _Tom_ …”

“That’s right… say my name…  _ah_ …”

“Tom… don’t stop… please… fuck me… oh  _God…”_

I reached down and started rubbing my clit furiously, the familiar warm, tight sensation in my belly rising as he fucked me harder. I clenched and released around him as his thrusts grew quicker and more desperate; finally, he squeezed his eyes shut and let out an animalistic cry as he came deep within me.

I followed right behind, calling his name as my climax crashed into me, the ecstasy radiating from my core sending little shockwaves of pleasure throughout my body as I collapsed on top of him. I closed my eyes and heaved a sigh against his chest.

My eyes flew back open when I heard the sound of clapping and whistling. I bolted upright and looked through our little mesh window to see our friends, soaked to the skin and laughing hysterically. I covered my face with my hands as Tom joined in their laughter.

“Oh, Jesus…” I muttered as I fumbled for my discarded t-shirt and desperately yanked it over my head.

“Come on, love.” He continued to lie there, completely shameless in his nudity, his head propped up on this hands. “Don’t you hear the applause? That was obviously a winning performance.”

“We’ll never hear the end of this,” I sighed.

He sat upright and pulled me close, wrapping his arms around me as he kissed me. “True, but honestly, darling… when the sex is this good… who fucking cares?”


End file.
